universal_d20_pointbuy_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrying Capacity
Carrying Capacity Carrying capacity determines how much weight characters can lift and how much additional weight slows them down. See the Carrying Capacity table for how much a character can lift based on Strength score. Characters with Super-Strength add +5 per rank to their Strength score when figuring carrying capacity. • Characters can lift and carry up to a light load without any penalties or difficulties. • Characters carrying a medium load have a maximum dodge bonus of +3 and a –3 penalty on all actions. They move at 2/3 normal speed. • Characters can lift up to a heavy load overhead. While doing so they have a maximum dodge bonus of +1 and a –6 penalty on all actions. They move at 2/3 normal speed. • Characters can lift up to the maximum load off the ground, but can only stagger around with it. While overloaded in this way, characters lose any dodge bonus to Defense and can move only 5 feet per round as a full action. • Characters can push or drag up to five times their heavy load weight, moving at ½ normal speed. Favorable conditions (smooth ground, dragging a slick object) double these numbers, and bad circumstances (broken ground, pushing an object that snags) can reduce them to one-half or less. • Characters can use extra effort to double their carrying capacity in all categories for one round. Fun Strength Facts The effective Strength required to move a mountain is around 225. Moving the Moon requires Str 360. Moving the Earth requires Str 390. Both of the latter two are considered “pushing” or “dragging” and require some means of propulsion (Flight or Space Travel, for example) and possibly Immunity (life support) to survive in outer space. Heroes with perception range Telekinesis have an even easier time! Larger and Smaller Creatures The figures on the Carrying Capacity table are for Medium-size creatures. Larger and smaller creatures can carry more or less depending on size category as shown on the Size table. Larger and smaller creatures, as well as characters with powers such as Density, may also weigh more or less than usual. A character’s weight is not a factor in carrying capacity, only effective Strength. Carrying capacity is the lifting and carrying ability beyond that necessary to comfortably support and carry one’s own weight. Throwing Characters can throw any object they can lift, up to a heavy load. (You cannot throw your maximum load, only drop it adjacent to you.) Picking up an object is a move action, while throwing it is a standard action, so it’s possible to pick up and throw an object in one round. The distance you can throw an object is based on its weight and your Strength. You can throw your heavy load 5 feet. For every 5 points of Strength you have over the minimum required to lift an object as a heavy load, move the distance you can throw it one step up the Time and Value Progression Table. So, a Strength 40 character has 30 points more Strength than needed to lift 100 lbs. as a heavy load. That means (30 divided by 5) 6 steps up the Time and Value Progression Table. So a Strength 40 character can throw a 100-lb. object up to 500 feet! When dealing with objects weighing less than 10 lbs., move throwing distance one step up the Time and Value Progression Table every time you halve weight. So a character can throw a 5-lb. object twice as far as a 10-lb. one, a 2-lb. object five times as far, and a 1-lb. object ten times further. Weights below 1-lb. can be treated as 1-lb. for simplicity. So the aforementioned Str 40 hero can throw a baseball (weighing less than a pound) over 25,000 feet (nearly 5 miles)! Carrying Loads Table: 1 lb. = 0.453592 Kg Carrying Capacity Table: This material is Open Game Content, and is licensed for public use under the terms of the Open Game License v1.0a.